Strange Affairs
by FlameofIsis
Summary: A three-shot written for my best friend. She's a big fan of Zane Truesdale so I wrote this for her. ZanexOC
1. A Memorable Encounter

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Yugioh GX. I just own the plot of my own story.

**From Author**- Yes, I know that I deleted my Beyblade and Yugioh story and I'm sorry about that but, there are many reasons as to why I did that. I won't go into them because I'm not going to bore you with my reasons so please, bear with me everyone. For now, I have this three-shot I promised my best friend: Orion_the_Arch_Angel. This three-shot is for her birthday so happy birthday, onee-sama!

* * *

><p>Duel Academy. The place where young students can learn the basics, strategies and friendships through dueling. A place where young teenagers can learn many things and feel more confident with themselves. This wonderful school attracts all kinds of people.<p>

Including this girl.

"An island. Why of all things does it have to be an island? Where's my bug spray?" The sixteen-year-old brunette muttered to herself as she rummaged through her bag. It never occurred to her where this school was. Of course, it would've done her good to actually look to see where the school was located. After all, the school is on Duel Academy _Island_.

But, that's not something to worry about now. Even though she may not act like, this young girl is very smart. Henceforth, she got into Obelisk Blue, which (after getting settled into her room) gave her the opportunity to get some luxury. And, she saw more of it once she attended the welcoming party.

Amanda saw as Obelisks, freshmen, sophomores, and seniors, gathered around for food, laughter and just relaxation. She felt slightly out of place at first because she was taller than the other girls (and most guys, for that matter) but, as some of them introduced themselves, her nerves eased up slightly.

But then, that's when she saw him.

He looked a few years older than her and she guessed he was a senior. Tall, taller than her, with teal blue hair that hit his upper back and matching eyes. Their eyes met for a moment but then, realizing that she was staring, turned away. But, that didn't mean her interest in him went away.

"Hey, who is that over there?" Amanda asked one of her fellow Obelisk's, discreetly indicating to whom she was talking about. The girl she asked glanced over then leaned in to whisper:

"That's Zane Truesdale. He's a third year and the best duelist on campus. He's also the biggest heart throb." She ended her statement with a giggle. Amanda took in this information and couldn't help but steal a glance back at where she saw this Zane guy. He was gone. Yet, somewhere inside her was intrigued by him. Not just because he was attractive, oh no, it's because he was considered the best.

See, Amanda has a very….competitive nature. Once she finds an opponent, she's determined to beat them. Her ego will accept nothing less. Yes, Amanda was determined to find Zane and duel him….and win.

The next day, that's exactly what she forced herself to do. She searched all around campus for the Kaiser but couldn't find him. Finally, when she was beginning to get frustrated, she stopped and sat on a rock to think of where else she could look.

Then, just as she was about to give up for the day, a stream of good fortune hit her. He was coming her way, most likely heading back to the Obelisk Blue dorms. This was her chance to duel him!

"Hey! Truesdale!" She called to the heal haired teen. The Obelisk stopped when he heard his name being called. When he spotted the brunette, he quirked a brow.

"Yes? And who might you be?" He asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with a fan girl right now. "I'm Amanda Carson and I'm going to take your title as Kaiser!" The girl vowed. Zane stared at the brunette. Normally, girls would want a date or his number or something, not a duel. Yet, this, for some odd reason, got him interested to see how good her skills were. After a moment, he gave her the answer she wanted.

"Well, Miss Carson, you seemed to have peeked my interest. Alright, we'll have a duel." The senior said. Amanda grinned and pumped her first in the air. "Yes!" She cheered. Zane couldn't help but chuckle a little. She had spunk, he'd give her that.

A minute later, the two got ready for their duel. The duel lasted a little bit longer than either expected. Zane admired her skills but, in the end, he came out the winner. Although, Amanda wasn't very happy.

"No! I want a rematch!" She demanded. Zane gave her a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "You really can't accept defeat?" He asked her in disbelief. Amanda huffed and gave the Kaiser a glare.

"No! Now, duel me again!" She practically ordered. The bluenette stared at her for a few more seconds but then, sighed. "Alright fine, one more time." He said, knowing that she wouldn't leave him along if he declined. So, again, the two teens dueled. And again, Zane won.

"….Fine, you win." Amanda eventually admitted, although, it sounded like it pained her to say it. Her ego just dropped rapidly. The young male couldn't help but chuckle again. This girl was interesting, to say the least.

"You're really competitive, aren't you? But, don't get discouraged. You have some good skills there. I see now why you're an Obelisk Blue." He said and, after giving her a small smile, turned and started to leave. Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and gave Zane's back a glare.

"Just you wait, Truesdale! I'll defeat you someday!" She called after him. Zane actually let out a true laugh at that statement. "You can try but I highly doubt you'll succeed. See you around, Amanda." He said and continued on to the dorms. Never in his life has a girl interested him as much as Amanda Carson. Could it be that, for once, a girl might actually want his company around for more than boyfriend material? Perhaps but maybe it was something else. What, Zane didn't know but he was eager to find out more about this competitive and fascinating girl.

Perhaps his senior year won't be such a bore after all.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Yeah, I know it's short. Don't kill me! Or hate me….just review? Heh, I would highly appreciate it. Thank you!


	2. Camera Happy

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Yugioh GX.

**From Author**- So yes, these chapters will come out quickly. Why? Because again, this is for my friend's birthday and I want to have them out before then. I also noticed that I had a good amount of typo's in the last chapter. I apologize for those and I will try to pay more attention in the next two chapters. Alright, so enough of me talking and more of everyone reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Neither of the two teens weren't quite sure how it happened, but ever since that duel, their friendship, if you could call it that, began. Of course, people began to stare at them whenever they were seen together or if they shared a brief "hello" whenever they'd spot one another. Lots of times, Amanda would jokingly challenge Zane to which the bluenette would reply with a witty comment like, "There's no point because we both know what the outcome would be." Then, the two would laugh, causing more strange stares and whispers.<p>

Why the stares and whispers? Well, if you take in the teen's personalities and attitudes, you can see that the two are completely different people. One was outgoing, louder, and just a bit….goofy while the other was quiet, keeps to himself and mysterious.

But, perhaps that is why they were intrigued with each other and over the next few weeks, began to enjoy each other's company. The freshman wanted to know how a teenager could be so quiet and mysterious while the senior wanted to know how a teenager could be so goofy and carefree. But, the more and more the two began to spend time together, the more and more they began to realize the similarities, not the differences, between them. And, even though neither one would admit it, some aspects of their personalities really became attractive to one another.

One part of Amanda's personality really made Zane….well, actually, at first, he wasn't so sure how to handle this part of her but somehow, he managed to deal with it.

_Click. Click. Flash._

"What the?" Zane asked as he was walking around the island one day. He was headed to his favorite spot, the lighthouse, when he saw the flash from something, most likely a camera.

It was a camera. A camera held by a very over eager brunette. "Oh! Look at the scenery! So pretty!" The said brunette believed as she began taking pictures of practically everything that was around her. For some reason, Zane fought against the half of him that told him to walk away and decided to listen to the other half and go over to see what was happening.

"Hello?" The bluenette called out and searched for who was causing the flashes and noises. He turned a corner by a tree and spotted the brunette taking pictures. Raising an eyebrow at the over eager teenager, he walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, causing the girl to jump and nearly drop the camera in her hands. After making sure the camera was safely in her grasp, she turned and glared at the taller person.

"Don't scare me like that! I could've dropped my camera!" She cried as she glared harder at the older teen. The bluenette just blinked at her. "Sorry, but I was just wondering what all the clicking and flashing was about." He said, gazing at the camera. It looked brand new.

"You mean, _this_ clicking and flashing?" Amanda asked as she raised the camera to her eyes and began taking rapid pictures of the Kaiser in front of her, a big grin on her face. Zane, however, wasn't smiling. He was blinded by the first five snapshots and tried to shield his face from the rest by covering his face with his arms.

"Knock it off! Stop it!" He yelled, trying to prevent the laughing teen from taking anymore pictures of him by grabbing at the camera. Amanda wouldn't have it. She'd have her fun, no matter what!

"Hmm…I wonder how much these would sell for on the Internet?" She asked, grinning. Zane glared at her. "You wouldn't." He dared. The grin on the brunette's face grew wider.

"You know I would." She said and, before Zane could breathe out another word, took off down the path, laughing. Zane's eyes widened. Oh no, she didn't!

Against his better judgment, Zane actually ran after the girl, truly fearing what she was going to do with those pictures. He didn't even want to bear that thought.

Finally stopping to catch his breath, Zane knew he'd find the girl eventually and snap that camera in half if he needed to. But then, his eyes landed on a small bag lying on the ground. He knelt down to pick it up and noticed the name of the owner written on it: Amanda Carson. Curious, he opened the bag to find pencils, markers, drawing pads and such inside. He pulled out the drawing pad and, after finding a comfortable rock to sit on, began flipping through the pages.

What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and awe. There were many drawings in here, some of duel monsters cards, some landscaping pictures, or just random assortment of things. What truly shocked the Kaiser was how well they were drawn. The detail was incredible, it looked almost real.

"Giving up already?" Amanda asked once she came out in the open. She spotted what Zane had in his hands and freaked. "Give me that!" She demanded, reaching for the sketch book. Zane was too quick though. He stood up and held the book out of her reach. He held out his other hand.

"First, give me the camera." He said, gazing at the camera around the girl's neck. Amanda huffed and, eventually, gave him the camera and, in exchange, the bluenette gave her the sketch book. Immediately, Zane began deleting the photos of himself on the camera.

"You're no fun." Amanda pouted, hugging her sketch book. Zane only grunted in response and gave her back the camera once he was done. "Ya know, those drawings were….incredible. Why do you keep them hidden?" He asked. Amanda thought for a moment before answering.

"Because I'm not ready to show the world my creations just yet." She admitted, hugging her sketch book tighter. Zane raised an eyebrow at her answer but decided not to push it.

"Well, it's getting dark so why don't we head back to our dorms?" He suggested. It was only then did Amanda realize it was nearly sundown. So, she agreed and Zane walked her to the gate outside the girl's dorm. Once they bid each other good night, Amanda went up to her room and sat down on the bed. She was thankful that Zane didn't see the drawing on the next couple pages in her sketch book. She opened it to the said page and gazed at her nearly finished drawing of the Kaiser.

All the while, her heart was beating wildly and her face was feeling warm….very warm.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So there's chapter two! I hope you liked it, Orion! And everyone else as well so please, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!


	3. How Did I Ever?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Yugioh GX.

**From Author**- So this is the last chapter of my three-shot for my wonderful best friend. I hope you liked it, Orion, as well as other people who have read and reviewed this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Zane and Amanda did as much as they could to hang out with each other. Sometimes, it was hard, with school and all, but they worked around that as well. The two would have some study nights together and help each other with certain subjects.<p>

The two of them wouldn't admit it but, they were falling for one another and were trying to figure out a way to tell the other but fear took over most of the time. But, when Christmas was just around the corner, Zane knew he needed to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer.

Putting on his winter jacket, Zane set off to the store on the island to find the perfect present for Amanda for Christmas. What could he get her? The simple and classic presents: flowers, chocolates, and jewelry? No. Amanda was more special than that. She deserved better.

Still, what should he get her? The store was no help, he just kept thinking that any of the gifts weren't good enough. Sighing in frustration, he went to leave the store when something caught his eye. It was small little sign that read:

"The best gift you can give on Christmas is your heart."

Zane's eyes went a little wide. Of course, how could he have been so stupid? It may be a corny line but it was right. He needed to take the risk and try to give Amanda what he could give. Zane now knew what he would get for the brunette.

Amanda was having the same dilemma: trying to find a good present for Zane. But, what would a guy like him like? She didn't take him for a jewelry type of guy. And, it would be too predictable to get him a duel monsters card or something simple like that. No, she needed to find something else to give him.

Finally, she decided to just give him the drawing she was hiding from him months ago and then confess. It will be hard but she can't keep the feelings in any longer.

She just hoped it wasn't one-sided.

A week later, the special day finally arrived. Decorations were all over the island but were so much more extravagant in the Obelisk Blue dorms. A Christmas party was held and friends began to exchange presents.

The two teens kept getting pulled over to get presents or take pictures when all the while, they just wanted to find each other. When they failed trying to do that over the next hour, they both figured the other would've gone to their normal hangout spot: the lighthouse.

As quickly as they could, the two grabbed their coats and headed out before anyone could pull them over again. Trudging their way through the snow, they both made their way over to the lighthouse. Zane got there first but only by a few minutes.

Amanda nervously approached the tall bluenette with the drawing, now framed and wrapped, clutched in her hands. Once she caught Zane's eye, she found herself blushing when he smiled at her.

"Hello Amanda." Zane greeted. "Hey Zane." Amanda greeted back. An awkward silence came between the two teens but Zane broke it, deciding to take the confession slow.

"How's your Christmas going so far?" He asked. Amanda smiled a little. "Pretty good, I got some nice gifts from my friends." She said and told him the gifts she got. Zane listened and then told her the gifts he got. Another awkward silence came over them and again, Zane broke it.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the present in Amanda's hands. Amanda began to fidget with it nervously. "O-Oh, this? T-This is umm….for you…" She mumbled, holding out the present, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. Zane blinked at first but then smiled, feeling happy that she got him something but also, feeling a little upset with himself for not getting anything for her. No, he had to stick with his plan. He'd just hoped it would work.

First examining the size and shape of the present, Zane finally peeled back the nicely wrapped wrapping paper around the gift. Once he had torn off a bit of the paper, he realized that it was a picture frame but, what was the picture inside it? Feeling himself get more curious and excited, he tore the rest of the wrapping paper off and his eyes shot open in shock. He was staring at picture of himself, but this picture was different. It was drawn, drawn very well by the young brunette standing next to him.

"Amanda….this is…amazing. Thank you." The bluenette finally replied, finding his voice after gazing at the wonderful present in his hands. The sixteen-year old blushed more at his words but couldn't help but smile. It worked! He liked it! But, now comes the hard part….confessing. How will she start this up?

"Zane…I…." She started but Zane held up his hand to silence her. "Hold on, I have to give you your Christmas present." He said to which Amanda just nodded in understanding. Zane gently leaned the picture frame against the side of the lighthouse and turned back to the girl.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. Amanda gave him a skeptical look but eventually, she did as she was told and shut her eyes. Zane took a deep breath then let it out. Here goes nothing. He laid his hands on her shoulders and leaned in a little.

"Zane, what are you doing?" Amanda asked, her eyes still closed. "Just trust me." Was Zane's reply as his hands moved from the brunette's shoulders to cupping her face and finally, the gap between them was closed. Zane's warm lips pressed against Amanda's slightly chilled ones. The action not only shocked Amanda beyond anything but, a part of her inside was cheering from the contact. Her arms responded by wrapping them around his neck and softly returning the kiss.

Snowflakes were falling all around the two teens and even on their clothes and body but, they paid no heed to the chill of the night. They were both warm from the kiss, both inside and out and only when the need for air came did the two pull away, both a red tint in their cheeks. Zane leaned in and touched the girl's forehead with his and smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas, Amanda." He said, causing the brunette to smile back at him. "Merry Christmas, Zane." Amanda replied back and then, the two held each other close and shared another loving and warming kiss.

Yes, the best gift on Christmas is giving your heart but sometimes, confessing it may not come out of your mouth, but out of your actions.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- It's done! The three-shot is done! Yes, I know I made it with a Christmas hint and I know, Christmas isn't until another two months but still! I thought it would be more cute and romantic that way so, don't hate me! I hope you all liked it, especially you, Orion! Happy birthday, bff! Please review!


End file.
